1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to methods and implements or tools used in speech therapy and more specifically to a method of teaching a patient to correctly produce an /r/ sound and to a tool having a body of a size to be received in the patients oral cavity. The body is defined by multiple curved surfaces which are oriented by a Pathologist for supporting, manipulating and otherwise shaping the patient's tongue in order that the patient properly produces the /r/ sound.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Speech production is a complex activity involving many areas of the oral cavity including the lips, cheeks, teeth, and both the soft and hard palates. The muscles and bones of the oral cavity work together to form sounds that help to create recognizable words and phrases. The most important speech producer of the oral cavity is the tongue. Its placement, movement and shaping are instrumental in producing a variety of specific sounds including such difficult sounds as the /r/, /l/, and /n/ sounds.
Articulation patients with speech issues generally demonstrate difficulty with lingual strength, control and manipulation. For many of these articulation patients, most of which are children, the most difficult sound to produce is the /r/ sound. Seemingly, the most difficult part of the /r/ sound remediation for the patient is their inability to get the posterior tongue up and back while properly shaping the rest of the tongue. Speech Language Pathologists spend a great deal of time trying to teach proper /r/ sound production. Exercises and tools, to assist with placement, movement and shaping of the tongue, are available, but none of these adequately assist with the proper positioning and shaping of the tongue. Most therapy for remediation of the /r/ sound focuses on exercises to increase lingual musculature strength, control and coordination. However, this is difficult because of the complicated nature of the tongue's movements for the /r/ sounds.
Lingual positioning for the accurate production of the /r/ sound is also required and is a multi-part operation. Firstly, it requires the posterior portion of the tongue to be positioned superior and posterior in the oral cavity. Secondly, the laterals or sides of the front tongue blade are spread so that they are in contact with the first and possibly the second upper molars. Next, the anterior tongue tip is held medially in the oral cavity. The vertical position of the anterior or tip of the tongue frequently varies from a tip up to tip down and is individual to each patient. The complexity of the steps and the explanation of these steps is frustrating to both the patient and the Pathologist. With the assistance of the articulation tool the Pathologist is able to actively assist the patient with proper placement of the tongue for phonation.